Brain Drill
by Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Aku menyukai rasa sakit yang mampu membuatku melayang, dan kau dengan senang hati memuaskan canduku. Bukankah kita saling melengkapi keinginan satu sama lain? / SasuHina


_Kau mulai membuka kelopak matamu perlahan. Mengerjabkannya berulangkali hingga penglihatanmu bisa menyesuaikan pencahayaan sekitar. Kau mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagimu._

 _Putih dan kosong._

 _Kau menghela nafas perlahan, ternyata dirimu masih terjebak di tempat ini. Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat menyilang di depan perut oleh baju putih berlengan panjang, juga kedua kaki yang terikat oleh tali dari bahan kain yang sangat lembut._

 _Sial. Kau membenci ini. Kau membenci ruangan ini, dimana semuanya terasa empuk dan lembut karena lantai beserta temboknya terlapisi bahan spons. Ini semua membuatmu merasa... tertekan. Kau hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa depresimu selama ini pada tubuhmu sendiri, karena hanya rasa sakit lah yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih tenang dan bisa membuatmu melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang kau hadapi._

 _Apa itu salah? Toh perbuatanmu tak akan merugikan siapapun. Tapi kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini padamu? Sungguh, kau akan merasa lebih baik jika mereka mengurungmu di lantai keramik yang dingin dengan borgol besi yang mengunci tangan kakimu._

" _Hmmh!" geraman samar keluar dari bibirmu saat kau berusaha membuka mulutmu. Tadinya kau bermaksud akan menggigit bibir beserta lidahmu sendiri, tapi rencanamu gagal akibat mulutmu yang tak bisa terbuka. Ada apa ini? Sekuat tenaga kau mencoba membuka mulutmu kembali, namun hasilnya nihil. Seperti ada benda –entah apa namanya– yang terpasang mengelilingi wajahmu, hingga kau tak bisa membuka mulutmu sedikit pun._

 _Oh, kau teringat saat terakhir sebelum tertidur. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan sangat kuat hingga robek terbelah, dan berakhir dengan beberapa orang berpakaian putih yang menahanmu sembari menyuntikkan obat bius hingga kau merasa amat mengantuk. Dan mungkin setelahnya mereka memasang benda sialan ini hingga membuatmu tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang._

 _Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari pelipismu. Oh sungguh, kau benar-benar membutuhkan rasa sakit yang bisa membuatmu tenang. Emosi yang tak bisa kau ungkapkan lewat kata-kata, namun bisa kau ekspresikan melalui luka yang kau torehkan di tubuhmu sendiri. Terkadang kau juga merasa dirimu seperti... tidak nyata, dan hanya rasa sakit lah yang mampu membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar ada dan... hidup._

 _Kau mendudukkan dirimu dan menatap kedua lututmu sebelum akhirnya menekuknya perlahan. Sedikit kau naikkan kedua kakimu sebelum akhirnya menghantamkan wajahmu sendiri ke kedua lututmu._

 _Ah! Kau tak merasakannya sama sekali!_

 _Kau butuh rasa sakit yang lebih!_

 _Kali ini kau mencoba menghantam dagumu dengan lutut kananmu._

 _ **Ceklek!**_

 _Sontak kau menghentikan perbuatanmu sebelum satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini benar-benar terbuka. Kau jelas tak mau mengambil resiko mereka akan membungkus lututmu dengan spons. Takut-takut kau menoleh ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok lelaki yang mengenakan jas dokter._

 _Kau mengenal salah satunya, dia adalah Dokter Shino yang selama ini menanganimu. Dia baik dan membuatmu nyaman, yang membuatmu takut dan merasa tertekan hanyalah orang-orang berpakaian putih yang selalu mencegahmu melukai dirimu sendiri._

 _Tapi siapa lelaki yang ada disampingnya? Dia terlihat masih muda dan tampan, namun ekspresi dingin beserta tatapan tajamnya sangat membuatmu takut. Dia terlihat... jahat._

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Dokter Shino lembut sembari menghampirimu, kau hanya mengangguk perlahan sebagai isyarat bahwa kau baik-baik saja–mungkin, tanpa melepaskan tatapan penuh kewaspadaanmu pada lelaki di belakangnya._

" _Oh, iya. Dia yang akan menanganimu mulai sekarang." Sontak kau menoleh kaget ke arah Dokter Shino. Tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak suka bertemu dengan orang baru. Kau tidak suka ada orang asing masuk ke dalam hidupmu. Kau benci 'perubahan'. Kau hanya ingin semuanya berjalan tetap seperti apa adanya._

" _Ehm." Kau mendengar lelaki itu berdehem pelan, sepertinya ia ingin agar kau memperhatikannya kembali. Dan setelahnya kau bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi yang begitu drastis di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut dan terasa... menenangkan._

" _Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata-san."_

.

.

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishomoto

Brain Drill © **Hyuuga Sabaku**

Tragedy-Mystery

OOC, Typo(s), Psychological

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya berjas dokter tengah membaca beberapa arsip data mengenai seseorang di dalam ruangannya sendiri. Sejenak ia mengamati foto yang tertera dalam arsip tersebut, wajah seorang lelaki tampan namun terlihat 'mengerikan'. Oh, apakah lelaki tampan ini benar-benar dokter kejiwaan? Bukan malah pasien kejiwaan itu sendiri?

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!" perintah Dokter Shino –pria berjas dokter– saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Ia segera membereskan data arsip tersebut ke dalam map. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang lelaki yang memakai jas dokter semi-formal masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dokter Shino segera mempersilahkannya duduk sebelum kedua alisnya mengkerut heran. "Maaf, anda siapa? Dan ada keperluan apa menemui saya?"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke."

Mendengarnya Dokter Shino langsung terbelalak kaget. Sontak ia kembali mengamati foto di dalam data arsip tadi sembari memandangi lelaki di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Saya mengalami kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu, kerusakan parah pada wajah membuat saya harus melakukan operasi plastik," jelas Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Dokter Shino.

"Oh..." Dokter Shino langsung mengangguk paham, pantas saja wajah lelaki di depannya terlihat berbeda dengan fotonya. Setelahnya ia segera menyunggingkan senyum. "Anda datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan saya, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah. "Saya hanya tidak suka mengulur waktu. Jadi, pasien seperti apa yang harus saya tangani?" tanyanya langsung pada intinya. Benar-benar seseorang yang tak suka mengulur waktu maupun sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Ini data-datanya. Mari kita bicarakan sambil menuju ke ruangannya." Dokter Shino segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar ruangannya dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis usia 18 tahun. Seorang _self-injury_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa arsip data Hinata di tangannya. Disana tertulis bahwa Hinata mengidap gangguan mental tersebut akibat kenangan masa kecilnya yang buruk.

"Ya, anda pernah menangani kasus yang sama sebelumnya?" Menurut arsip data yang dibacanya tadi, Sasuke adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan yang handal di negeri China. Ia bahkan telah berhasil menyembuhkan beberapa penderita gangguan mental seperti _phobia_ , kepribadian ganda, dan banyak lagi.

"Tidak. Saya hanya menangani pasien psikopat." Sontak jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Dokter Shino bingung. "Bukannya anda telah menangani banyak kasus gangguan mental?"

"Ya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya lebih tertarik dengan psikopat. Tapi sepertinya _self-injury_ menarik juga." Sasuke menyudahi acara membacanya dan memasukkan arsip tersebut ke dalam map yang ada ditangannya.

"Oh ya, saya dengar anda juga merawat kakak anda sendiri?"

"Ya, dia memang mengalami gangguan." Tatapan Sasuke berubah kosong untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti semula. Dokter Shino sama sekali tak menyadarinya dan saat ia akan bertanya lebih lanjut, ternyata mereka telah sampai di ruangan isolasi milik Hinata.

Dokter Shino segera menempelkan jempolnya pada alat pemeriksa sidik jari sebelum akhirnya pintunya terbuka. "Hinata sangat sensitif dan emosinya labil."

.

.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sasuke sembari memperhatikan Hinata yang berbinar memandangi ruangan di sekitarnya. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di ruangan Hinata sebelumnya–sebelum ia dipindahkan ke ruangan isolasi yang entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya. Bagi Hinata, ruangan ini sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri karena ia terkurung disini sejak usia tujuh tahun. Setidaknya ruangan ini lebih baik daripada ruang isolasi yang serasa mengekang kebebasannya bergerak.

Sasuke yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban, segera melangkah perlahan mendekati Hinata. Sontak Hinata berjengit kaget saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan di punggungnya, ia segera memundurkan tubuhnya waspada dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku hanya ingin melepas ikatanmu. Kau pasti ingin bergerak bebas, kan?" Hinata mengangguk takut-takut, membuat Sasuke kembali melangkah mendekat. Mau tak mau Hinata akhirnya berusaha mempercayai dokter barunya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke melepaskan ikatannya–meski tatapan penuh kewaspaadaan tak pernah lepas dari sorotan matanya.

Hinata memekik tertahan saat kedua tangannya kini bisa bergerak bebas–meski masih tertutup oleh baju berlengan panjang. Sasuke segera membuka resleting di bagian belakangnya, membuat baju tersebut lepas hingga menampakkan tubuh atas Hinata yang kini tak tertutupi apapun. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh tubuh Hinata yang terhias oleh berbagai macam bekas luka, entah luka sayatan maupun luka bakar.

"Pakai ini." Sasuke menyodorkan baju pasien berwarna biru muda ke arah Hinata, dengan sigap Hinata segera menyahutnya dan memakainya. Sasuke menarik satu-satunya kursi kayu yang ada disana dan menariknya hingga mendekati sisi tempat tidur. Setelahnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Hinata untuk berbaring di kasur.

Dengan ragu Hinata mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, terpikir dalam benaknya pasti Sasuke akan menanyainya berbagai macam pertanyaan aneh–seperti saat dulu pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Dokter Shino. Termasuk pertanyaan yang menyangkut tentang masa lalunya–hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Apa ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih santai?" Hinata terbelalak saat Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah _cutter_ mungil padanya. Apa maksudnya? Padahal semua orang disini selalu menjauhkan benda-benda tajam dari jangkauannya, tapi... kenapa dengan dokter ini?

"Aku hanya ingin percakapan kita dilakukan dengan santai." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, "pakai saja kalau kau mau."

Dengan ragu Hinata menerimanya dan memandang _cutter_ tersebut cukup lama, tentu saja ia sangat menginginkan benda tajam itu menggores kulitnya–menimbulkan rasa sakit yang akan membuatnya serasa melayang, melupakan sejenak segala masalah kehidupan yang dihadapinya.

Hanya saja... ia tak pernah melukai dirinya sendiri di hadapan orang lain.

"Atau kau mau mencoba pilihan lain?" Sasuke kembali menyodorkan sebuah botol kaca kecil dengan label tulisan _Alprazolam_. Kening Hinata berkerut heran melihatnya, ia tak pernah mendengar nama obat itu sebelumnya.

Menyadari kebingungan pasiennya, Sasuke segera menjelaskannya. "Ini obat penenang, setidaknya cukup berhasil untuk menekan rasa depresi. Meski jangka waktunya pendek, hanya sekitar 12-15 jam."

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Melihatnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum, mungkin Hinata memang belum bisa menerima orang baru dengan cepat. Sasuke segera meletakkan botol tersebut ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Hinata sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali besok."

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

A/N :

Lanjut? Review :)


End file.
